It Was Love
by Kautsar-Levitt
Summary: Arthur merasa ini semua membuatnya gila.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik **_Christopher Nolan, _**dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Inception-**

* * *

Arthur masih terpikirkan dengan perkataan Yusuf tadi siang.

_'Jika ia mencintaimu, ia tidak akan menolak apapun yang kau berikan.' _

Arthur tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Yusuf. Yusuf sialan. Ia pikir dirinya laki-laki murahan.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut Arthur. Ia terlalu kesal pada seseorang—bukan pada Yusuf dengan saran idiotnya, tapi pada Eames. Arthur masih tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala _the forger_ itu. Eames membuatnya menderita, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali mereka berciuman, itu cukup memberikan sinyal kalau dirinya mencintai laki-laki itu. Tapi apa yang Arthur dapatkan, hal yang sekarang sangat ia benci, ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka.

"Argggh!" Arthur meremas sebotol _whiski _ ditangannya, matanya sayu menatap pada botol tersebut. Dan kembali ia meneguk isinya. Sudah 2 botol _whiski _ ia habiskan, menyebabkan dirinya mabuk luar biasa.

"_Fuck you_, Eames!" ia berteriak kencang, dan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinganya. Suaranya terlalu kecil untuk menandingi musik dengan beat cepat di bar yang ia singgahi. Orang-orang bahkan tak mendengar teriakannya—tetap menari di atas lantai menyimbangi beat musik.

Kembali ia meminum _whiski _ ditangannya—menghabiskan dengan sekali teguk, dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia tidak peduli jika botol tersebut pecah dan terinjak oleh orang lain, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

Ia sudah kehabisan uang, membuat Arthur beranjak dari kursinya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi beberapa kali juga ia terhuyung. Membuatnya kesal sendiri dan mengeluarkan umpatan kasar sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

Ia telah berdiri di depan apartemennya—masih terhuyung. Ia terkikik mengingat saat ia menyetir, 4 kali menabrak tong sampah di pinggir jalan. Dan ia terkikik kembali, ia tidak tahu kalau dirinya memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar atau tidak, bahkan ia lupa memarkirkan mobilnya dimana.

Ia mencoba mengambil kartu di sakunya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Shit_!" tangannya bergetar, membuat beberapa kali kartu yang ia pegang terjatuh.

"Arthur?" Arthur kembali cegukan, kemudian menengok pada suara seseorang yang sangat ia hapal, seseorang yang ia sumpahi saat tadi di bar.

"Eames—hikk?" Arthur bertanya bingung, apa yang sedang laki-laki itu lakukan di sini?

"Kau mabuk?" Eames berjalan cepat kehadapan Arthur. Arthur hanya mengangguk, hampir saja ia terjatuh jika saja Eames tak cepat membopongnya.

Eames menyipit saat bau alkohol menyeruak ke indra penciumannya.

"Kenapa kau mabuk?" Eames mengambil kartu ditangan Arthur, dan menggeseknya.

"Kau tahu-hikk aku menghabiskan 3 botol _whiski _, hahaha." Eames terus membopongnya sampai ke kamar Arthur, mendudukannya di kasurnya, dan melepas sepatu yang terpasang pada Arthur. Arthur terus berbicara—hal-hal ngelantur.

"Aku ingin kau cepat mandi dan lekas tidur, aku ada di ruang tengah untuk mengerjakan tugas." Eames mencium singkat kening Arthur, membuat Arthur terdiam. Tololnya—kini otaknya malah terpikir perkataan Yusuf. Suasana dan emosi yang terjadi benar-benar sangat mendukung.

Eames tertahan saat secara tiba-tiba Arthur berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Eames memandang Arthur bingung.

"Ada apa?" Eames bertanya.

Arthur terdiam dengan mata sayu, ia menimbang kembali perkataan Yusuf di kepalanya. Menyusun konsekuensi yang terjadi jika ia melakukannya dan hal-hal yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

"Arthur?" Eames bingung dengan Arthur yang kini hanya berdiri terdiam memandang dirinya.

_Shit_! Pandangan Arthur kini bertumpu pada otot lengan Eames, berpindah pada bulu-bulu halus di dagunya yang tegas dan berakhir pada bibir tebal yang akhh—_sexy_.

_Damn_! Sialan kau Yusuf. Arthur maju selangkah untuk menyatukan bibir keduanya. Tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Eames yang terasa sangat hangat. Arthur sadar kalau mata Eames kini terbelalak dan tubuhnya hanya diam tidak membalas perlakuannya. Arthur juga tahu Eames ingin menyangkal, tapi ciumannya tidak membiarkannya.

Arthur tidak peduli, masih intens ia melumat bibir Eames. Kemudian mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit sebelum mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga tubuh Eames terhempas diatas kasur bermotif hitam putih zebra miliknya.

Eames hendak berkata, namun sirna saat Arthur merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali melumat bibir laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu. Arthur sepenuhnya tidak berpikir, semuanya ia kesampingkan, kini, hanya ada Eames di otaknya. Ia lepas kendali, membiarkan fantasi liarnya mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Eames sadar Arthur sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, bahkan saat ia terhuyung-huyung di depan pintu apartemennya tadi. Ia sangat mengenal Arthur, Arthur hampir tidak pernah mabuk—bahkan saat ia stres sedikitpun. Eames sendiri yakin itu.

"Arthur?" Eames mendorong bahu Arthur menjauh, memberikan ruang bagi bibirnya untuk berbicara.

Arthur sekali lagi tak peduli, ia kembali melumat bibir Eames.

"Arthur!" Eames kehabisan kesabaran, mendorong Arthur lebih keras. Ia bukan melihat Arthur, itu bukan Arthur, bukan Arthur yang ia kenal. Arthur terjatuh di samping tubuh Eames, Eames melihatnya memandang dirinya kosong.

"Arthur?" Eames berkata lembut. Tangannya terulur pada bahu Arthur yang masih lengkap dengan kemeja putihnya.

Arthur merasa otaknya kosong, hampa, dan panggilan Eames melayang-layang di otaknya. Ia tak tahu akan berkata apa. Kini perasaan bingung yang tubuh Arthur rasakan.

"Arthur? Ada apa denganmu?"

Arthur runtuh, air mata menetes di pelupuk matanya, membuat iris hitamnya berkilauan. Arthur merasa tolol, luar biasa. Ia tak tahu akan bertindak apa. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Arthur?"

Eames menarik tubuh Arthur kepelukannya, membiarkan Arthur memecahkan tangisnya yang tanpa suara pada dada Eames. Eames tidak terlalu peduli masalah apa yang membuat Arthur menjadi seperti ini, ia lebih peduli pada keadaan Arthur saat ini. Ia ingin membuat Arthur-nya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, Eames." suara Arthur terdengar begitu bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa." Eames terdengar sangat tulus, membuat hati Arthur mencelos.

Arthur merasa tolol, idiot, dan sakit. Ia bodoh, otaknya tahu Yusuf berkata seperti itu hanya sebatas candaan semata, namun dirinya lah yang membuat hal ini menjadi kacau. Arthur bahkan bisa berbicara dengan kepala dingin dengan Eames, namun dirinya yang memilih jalan lain.

Arthur mempererat pelukannya, membiarkan kehangatan Eames mengalir pada tubuhnya yang terasa dingin.

"Arthur, sebenarnya ada apa?" pelan sekali Eames berkata—lebih berbisik tepatnya. Arthur melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap linangan air mata di wajahnya—membuat Arthur merasa sangat lemah dan cengeng.

Eames menatapnya dalam, irisnya lurus memandang iris Arthur yang berkilauan. Keduanya masih berbaring berhadapan di atas kasur.

"A-aku bodoh Eames. Aku terlalu kekanakan. Aku hanya bingung, dan diriku malah meresponnya dengan cara yang salah."

"Sssst." Eames mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap helaian rambut hitam Arthur. "Kau terlalu menyalahkan dirimu, darling."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyalahkan diriku, tapi aku memang salah Eames. Aku hanya terlalu bingung dengan hubungan kita, dan kebingunganku melewati batas."

Eames bodoh. Eames kini tahu sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi, bisa dibilang ini kesalahannya. Eames yang membuat Arthur seperti ini.

"Itu salahku, Athur. Maafkan aku. Jika aku bisa aku akan mengatakan untuk memilikimu jauh-jauh hari. Tapi aku terlalu ragu pada perasaanku, aku takut itu hanya perasaan sesaat, yang akan hilang hanya dalam satu dua hari. Tapi aku salah, perasaan ini berbeda, rasaku padamu berbeda."

"Eames?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Arthur bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis, sulit baginya. Tapi saat Eames berkata ia mencintainya, itu menjadi semacam pheromon bagi air matanya, membuatnya kembali mengalir deras dan membasahi kemeja Eames-yang sebelumnya sudah basah karena tangisan Arthur juga-.

Eames beberapa kali menciumi pucuk kepala Arthur—diselingi kata-kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan yang lainnya, membuktikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintainya.

"Bisakah kau tidur disini?" Arthur menengadah memandang wajah laki-laki kekar di hadapannya. Arthur berani bersumpah, wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Eames tersenyum, seolah berkata iya ia mencium bibir Arthur lembut dan kembali mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Berharap dengan ciuman dan pelukan membuat Arthur menjadi jauh lebih baik.

**-Fin-**

Fanfic pertama di fandom ini ^^ #yeah. Cuma pengen kasih tau, kalau saya sangat dan benar-benar suka sekali dengan pairing Eames dan Arthur. Terlebih Joseph Gordon-Levitt merupakan salah satu aktor favorit saya di dunia Movies :D Bahkan saya jingkrak-jingkrakan gak jelas saat menyelesaikan Fic ini. Rasa puasnya sangat berbeda saat saya menyelesaikan 2 fanfic yang telah saya publish sebelumnya (Fandom Sherlock dan Star Trek: 2009).

The last, hope you Enjoyed ^^

Tue, 11/26/2013, 08:17 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
